Project Yami
by Angel Of The Ocean
Summary: Yami is a genetic experiment created by the scientists at Shadow Corporation. He's training to be a soldier in a combat training program and with each lesson he takes he becomes more evil. Yugi is a boy who is abused by his dad and his dad's girlfriend. W
1. Chapter 1: Project Yami

Yami's Kitten: Hey there people!  
Sapphire: Hi. Another fic I see.  
Yami's Kitten: Yep, lets say I edited Project Yami chapter one a bit. Enjoy!

Story summary: Yami is a genetic experiment created by the scientists at Shadow Corporation. He's training to be a soldier in a combat training program and with each lesson he takes he becomes more evil. Yugi is a boy who is abused by his dad and his dad's girlfriend. What happens when the two meet?

WARNING! THE STORY CONTAINS SWEARING AND VIOLENCE.

DISCLAIMER! YAMI'S KITTEN DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH! SHE OWNS MANA, SAPPHIRE, RUBY, MAX, CLEO NAOMI, IVY, MATT, STEVEN AND MICHAEL BECAUSE THEY ARE HER OWN CHARACTERS PLUS ANY NEW ONES SHE ADDS.

* * *

Chapter 1: Project Yami...

The dark night sky boomed with thunder as lightning illuminated the sky breaking into a thunderstorm over Domino city.

Domino city was a busy place packed with houses, offices, Café's and restaurants, arcades, a park, a cinema, a train station, a museum, a game shop, a card shop, a hospital and a few schools. The roads were often filled with traffic from nearby towns and busses carrying tourists from across the globe.

It was 10:00 Pm and the streets where almost empty except for a few people who were walking or driving home from work in their smart suits. Some were holding black umbrellas to keep the rain getting onto them, others got absolutely soaking wet. The streets were very quiet, you could hear the sound of the music from the clubs and the noise of the rain descending from the heavens along with the booms of thunder that could be heard once in a while.

However our adventure starts at Shadow Corporation headquarters situated in the middle of town. The building its self was made of thousands of glass windows separated slightly showing the white washed walls around them. Shadow Corporation was a company that was trying to solve the environmental problems the world had and was doing very in its research into there latest project, Project Yami. The projects main objective was to find an eco-friendly power source so that when the fossil fuels ran out they still had electricity.

Somewhere within' Shadow Corporation, Ruby gazed out of her window at her picturesque view over Domino city; however the outlook was slightly ruined by the rain.

Ruby was a red haired crimson-eyed genius plus she was the CEO of Shadow Corporation. Ruby was wearing a black trench coat, a black cotton long-sleeved T-shirt, black jeans, black boots and some black shades over her eyes. Ruby was currently waiting inside her dark, tidy, office that was sometimes illuminated with the light coming off the lightning strikes; she was waiting for one of her chief bodyguards to return with news from the scientists about how the project Yami was going. She gazed at the clock on the wall, she had been waiting for over an hour but there was still no news, she was now growing impatient.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
" Come in!" Ruby yelled from where she was standing. The door opened and the chief bodyguard stepped into the dimly lit room, leaving the door wide open.

The chief bodyguard's name was Max and he was wearing a black suit that consisted of a jacket, white shirt, a black tie, a belt around his black trousers, black trousers and neatly polished black shoes, he also had shades on and a trilby hat covering his baldhead. The most distinguishing feature of the bodyguard was a slight beard on his chin and a bit of a beard leading in a triangle shape from his lower lip as well as his moustache.

Max made a quick apology and closed the door.  
" Are the scientists finished yet?" Ruby asked pulling out a cigarette and lighting it "I've been waiting for ages." Max gulped and replied rather shyly.  
" Well they're, they're."  
" They're what! Spit it out already!" Ruby yelled at Max showing her rather impatient side.  
" Well," Max began hesitating a little "They're almost finished."  
" Thank you," Ruby said calmly smoking her cigarette "That's all I needed to know. When will be able to go down there and see their work with my own eyes?" Max rolled up his sleeve a little and gazed at his golden wristwatch for a moment.  
" They should be done in about three minutes," He explained rolling down his sleeve while facing Ruby. Ruby grinned slyly in reply.  
" Good we should head there right away," she smiled, walking past Max. Ruby quickly left the office, forgetting to close the door behind her.  
" Miss Ruby, wait for me!" Max cried chasing after her, shutting the door in the process.

Deep below Shadow Corporation was a giant Science lab; the lab was where most of Shadow corps employees worked day and night perfecting Shadow Project Yami. The lab walls were made of stainless steel that had been painted blue and the floors were covered with ocean coloured tiles. The lab was filled with many machines with their brightly coloured lights flashing rhythmically, there were also a few wooden tables that were covered in post-it notes and lined paper (which was neatly scribbled on.)

At this very moment the scientists were desperately trying to finish their creation before Ruby came down and viewed it. The scientists were a mixed group of men and woman geniuses that had been employed from around the city. Currently the men were working on the projects genes and the women were working on its personality. Then all of sudden just as both groups of scientist finished off what they were doing, the automatic doors of the lab opened.  
" Here she comes" One of the female scientists whispered to one of her colleagues.

Ruby walked in with Max walking behind her. She had gotten rid of her cigarette at the entrance, because she had been told that the science lab was a strict non-smoking area. One of the male scientists was now chucking away the glass ashtrays content into a nearby steel bin, then he placed it on top of some books on one of the many tables in the room. The rest of the scientists were nervously hiding what they had just finished from view, hoping Ruby wouldn't see it.  
"Well," Ruby said impatiently " What have you got for me?" As soon as that was said the scientist backed away from what they were hiding, revealing a pod filled with strangely coloured slime.

Ruby observed the pod with great interest. The pod was slightly tilted and was an oval shape with no way of getting out without making a racket. But the thing that was inside the pod shocked Ruby the most... The thing in the pod was a human boy.

The boy was sort of tall and was currently naked, Ruby couldn't tell what colour his skin was through the pink slime. His hair looked like a black starfish tipped with red, he also had golden bangs that stuck up in all directions but Ruby couldn't tell. The most shocking features were the thousands of thin black tubes fused into his body. They were on his arms, on his legs, two on each of his hips, two on each of his temples and whole line going down his back plus a rather cylinder shaped one fused at the end of his triple coloured hair. In addition to all the wires was a huge tube into his mouth supplying him oxygen, keeping him alive. The boys name was Yami, named after Shadow Corporation's assignment. He used to be a Pharaoh who ruled over Egypt, he died trying to save Egypt from the evil shadow demons that thrived in the desert as a consequence he had to wipe his memory of his life.

And now in the present day the once pharaoh had been reborn as a genetic experiment.

Ruby looked confused.  
" The boys name is Yami," The chief scientist informed.  
" And how are we going to use 'Yami' exactly?" Ruby asked confused looking at the scientific genius that now stood beside her.  
" For war."

The chief scientist was Naomi Simpson and she was very intelligent, she had gotten mostly A's and A star's in her GCSE's in addition she absolutely loved science. Ever since Naomi was a little girl, she had loved to experiment with different things like paints and food even though she often made a mess of things and got into trouble, however Naomi's love for mixing things together grew eventually turning the little girl into the most eccentric scientist on earth. Naomi had black hair, Dark blue eyes and pale skin. She was currently wearing a white lab coat, black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and some black boots.

Ruby gazed at Naomi. She was very confused about how Yami was going to be used for both War and as a power source.  
" How can we use him for war?" She asked puzzled.  
" Relax Ruby," Naomi said calmly, " Yami sleeps in a virtual combat training program ready for war. When he has finished his training we shall set him free from the pod and operate on his body so he is ready for the outside world, he will be able to test his techniques in the combat area of this place are men have built." Ruby nodded understandingly, she was very impressed.  
" Well what do you think overall?" Naomi asked nervously. Ruby grinned.  
" Very good my friends. You're invention will make this company rich as you're reward you'll receive at least a £50,000 or more for you're efforts," Ruby smiled happily. The scientist gasped and cheered. " Now go put your feet up and enjoy the rest of your evening," after that was said the scientist's left the building with smiles on their faces, Ruby however left for her office.

There was only one scientist left in the lab, the name of the scientist was Cleo Anderson. Cleo had chocolate coloured skin, black hair and brown eyes, she was currently wearing a white lab coat, a white long sleeved top, blue jeans and black boots.

Cleo was originally from Africa but she had moved to Domino city when she was 5 with her mother. After Cleo moved she made a good start in school and quickly became top at art as well as science, but all that hard work finally got her a career at Shadow Corporation.

Cleo sat down at a table, which was beside the pod; she cleared the desk of the papers by moving them to another table and got out a sketchpad (From under all the paper) and a pencil (From a pocket in her lab coat.) After all that was done, Cleo flicked through the sketchpad to a blank page then she started to draw Yami.

Ruby was now sitting at her desk reading a newspaper. She had put her feet up on the desk to make herself more comfy in her leather chair. Ruby yawned tiredly. She gazed at the clock on the wall; it was 11:00 Pm, almost time to close down Shadow Corporation for a week to give the scientist's a well-earned brake. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Ruby wasn't expecting any visitors but she went to answer it anyway.

" Who is it?" Ruby asked tiredly sliding the peephole open. Through the peephole Ruby saw a face wearing shades (presumably a man's,) he was in his mid 30's and had a fringe that stuck up like an antenna.  
" Is this Miss Ruby's office?" The man asked edgily.  
" Yes now what the hell do you want?" Ruby asked her patience wearing thin.  
" I came to give you a package," The man slid a package through the peephole, Ruby caught it before it fell to the floor.  
" Fine whatever... Now get lost!" Ruby slammed the peephole shut before returning to her chair. She opened the package curiously and dropped its contents on her wooden desk. It was £100,000,000 in cash for project Yami (AN It stated this on the package but she didn't bother to read it.) She smiled evilly.  
/ _Perfect_ / She thought / _Now I have even more money to make Yami the most powerful war machine in the world._ / Ruby stated to laugh evilly at the thought while putting the money in a safe so she would know where it was.

Naomi returned to the science lab; she had accidentally forgotten to pick her handbag up from one of the pegs on the left wall. When she returned she saw Cleo sketching at one of the desks in the area. Naomi peered over Cleo's shoulder.  
" That's quite a nice drawing you got there Cleo," Naomi complimented making Cleo jump. She turned around and frowned.  
" Naomi you scared me half to death. Don't do that!" Cleo said annoyed, Naomi only giggled at her friend's discomfort.  
" I see your still obsessed with him," Cleo looked at Naomi with a raised eyebrow.  
" Who? Who are you on about?" She asked quite baffled with Naomi's statement.  
" Yami..." Naomi whispered in Cleo's ear. Cleo frowned again.  
" I am not!" She declared "If I was I would be kissing the glass edge of the pod right now!"  
" Okay chill out... I was only joking!" Naomi giggled.  
" Phew!" Cleo breathed out smiling " Hey Naomi do you want to come round mine I'll get you some hot chocolate and we can chill out by watching some movies," she offered.  
" Sure," And so they collected all their stuff and left the lab, leaving Yami to his slumber.

* * *

Yami's Kitten: Finished Finally.  
Sapphire: Yep. (Pokes Yami's Kitten) you're forgetting something...  
Yami's Kitten: Oh yes... Chapter 2 is coming your way soon. CYA L8TR READERS!  
(Yami's Kitten and Sapphire vanish in a ray of light.)


	2. Chapter 2: A day in the life of Yugi

Yami's Kitten: Second chapter to Project Yami!  
Sapphire: It's been awhile since you wrote the first.  
Yami's Kitten: I know. Oh, one more thing, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own any new characters. **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND BAD LANGUAGE AS WELL! **Plus I would like to thank all the people who reviewed Chapter 1 now lets get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: A day in the life of Yugi.

In a cold dusty attic of a modern town house, a young boy named Yugi lay sleeping on old mattress with only a thin worn blanket to shield him against the cold. He was peacefully dreaming.

Yugi was inside a room of white, he looked around the room confused.  
" Where am I? " He asked himself "I've never seen this place before." He turned his head to look around again and saw a beautiful woman step out of the endless white.  
" Mum?" Yugi said in disbelief, the figure simply nodded. Yugi ran to her and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. " Mum, I missed you. I wish you where real," Yugi sobbed holding her closer. Suddenly her body disappeared, Yugi, shocked from the disappearing, stepped back as the room was engulfed in darkness.  
" It'll be you next to die," A man's voice boomed out from the shadows. Yugi panicked as a woman's voice said.  
"Shrimps like you don't belong in this world," The shadows started to chase him with daggers and knives, Yugi ran but tripped over. When the shadows came over to his body he let out a terrified scream.

Yugi opened his amethyst eyes and sat up, sweatdripping off his forehead.  
_/ It was all just a dream/_ Yugi thought _/but it seemed so real. /_ Yugi sat thinking for a while trying to figure out whether the dream was real or not, he eventually came to the conclusion that it was only a dream and there was nothing to worry about.

Yugi got up slowly, his whole body hurting from his father's beatings. Yugi's father was always called Steven. Steven was a heartless man and ever since Yugi was 5 the man beat Yugi for no reason and nobody knew about it. Yugi ignored the pain and staggered down the stairs descending from the attic and into the small, blue walled, light blue tile floored bathroom where he preformed his daily routine of brushing his teeth and washing under his arms over the white sink (applying deodorant afterward;) before going back to the attic to put on his uniform that was in an old wooden cupboard beside a large mirror.

His uniform was made up of a black top, blue jacket, blue trousers and black shoes. He looked very smart indeed when he looked into the large mirror and saw his reflection. Yugi exited the attic and slipped down stairs avoiding his father's room because he didn't want to wake him although his dad was a little less violent when he had a hang over but he still didn't want to get any more hurt than he was already. When Yugi eventually got downstairs via the wooden stairs, he went through the oak door and came out in the kitchen.

The kitchen was a small room with aqua covered walls, black and white floor tiles, teal coloured cupboards and shelves and wooden tabletops plus a little window on the west wall with white semi-transparent curtains.

Yugi looked through the many cupboards and found some strawberry pop-tarts. He took one of the silver wrappers inside the box and ate the two cold pop tarts inside. Yugi was lucky to have breakfast that morning because normally his dad would be very violent in the morning, he was also very violent at night (this is when he is drunk.) Yugi slowly finished off the pop tarts and put the blue plate he used in the dishwasher and the rubbish in the blue bin before leaving the room to go to the one opposite, which was the living room.

The living room was huge, the red carpet had stains in various places from the alcohol his dad drank and the red wallpaper was peeling off the walls showing the bricks behind it. The only pieces of furniture in the room were a long black leather sofa with 2 small wooden stands at the left and right, a wide screen TV and a long, tall oak cabinet that had to doors on it. Inside the left door was all the money his father owned on its many shelves; along with a few bottles of wine at the very bottom and on the right contained Yugi money, which wasn't very much.

Yugi headed over to the cabinet and opened the right where his money was and took the last of his money, which was only £1.00.  
/ I wish I had more money, I won't be able to get hardly any lunch with this amount of money/ Yugi though sadly as he took the money out and carefully and closed the door before leaving the room quietly. / At least my dad gets some money from work. I wish I could earn some money too, and then I would be able to pay for my school dinners. /

Yugi's father had a job at Shadow Corporation as one of Ruby's bodyguards and got paid a lot that meant he could spend all his spare money on booze. Yugi was back in the hallway again, he grabbed his schoolbag of the coat pegs by the living room door before leaving the house through the red painted front door, closing it quietly behind him.

Outside Yugi looked up at the clear sky, the sun shone brightly and the light breeze was welcomed because it was a hot summers day. Yugi smiled as he heard the bird's cheep in the trees, he watched children playing in their gardens with a football or just chasing each other around while playing tag, each and every one of them supervised by their parents.  
_/At least they get the day off/_ Yugi thought sadly. Yugi hated school, people always picked on him and so did the teachers plus he didn't have any friends making him feel extremely lonely. All he wanted was a friend... A friend who would stand up for him and be by his side when there was trouble, he had wanted a friend all his life but had no luck in finding one. Yugi sighed and carried on walking.

Yugi went to Domino High school. The school building was tall and long it had at least three floors, there were two sides with 9 pains of windows separated horizontally by some white painted brick; these two parts had a flat roof, you could see some slabs giving the tops of the building a wavy edge. In the middle there was a tower that separated the two parts, it was at the top of some steps leading into the main entrance into the school (this was sheltered by a blue metal canopy.) 1 bricklayer above the canopy was a huge window plus another one two bricklayers after it, then there was another brick layer before another metal canopy. At the top there was more brick supporting a metal strip with a clock on it and yet another canopy with a red brick pyramid shaped roof to finish it off.

Yugi finally reached his school, it had taken him over half an hour to get there since he unfortunately missed the school bus and just to make his day worse it had started to rain. The rain trickled down Yugi's face and onto his already soaked school clothes as Yugi ran through the stone archway onto the concrete path lines with small bricks that separated the pathway from the field on both sides. Yugi wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into another person.  
" Ouch! Watch were your going you little shrimp!" The person shouted " Oh look its little Yugi!" The person grinned.  
_/ Oh no. /_ Yugi thought panicking _/Now I'm in trouble. /_

It was Michael the school bully with his pale skin, shaved black hair and brown eyes wearing his the usual school uniform. You could normal tell the person you were facing was Michael because of his scar on his left cheek.

" Hey runt did you do that homework of mine? It has got to be handed in today," Michael smiled evilly going over to Yugi making the smaller boy fearful. Yugi gazed down at the floor. He hadn't done Michael's homework; he was too tired last night after his father's beatings and had completely forgot. " Have you done my homework or not!" Michael yelled grabbing Yugi by the shirt, lifting him high in the air.  
" No," Yugi murmured.  
" No!" Michael shouted punching him hard in the face sending Yugi crashing to the ground before being lifted by the shirt again " Why not you little piece of..." Michael stopped when the bell rang for registration, dropping Yugi on the floor " I'll deal with you at lunch. Luckily for you I have a detention at break, see you looser!" Michael said kicking him in the stomach before heading off to class.

Yugi was on the floor crying, nobody came and ask him if he was okay and nobody even noticed him lying there on the floor hurt. Yugi began to wonder if anybody cared. Yugi eventually got up and headed off to class.

It was the end of school and Yugi was heading down one of the corridors in the school. His day had gotten worse since the incident that morning, Michael had beaten him up at lunch because he wouldn't give Michael any lunch money and he had got a right telling off from his maths teacher after breaking a school ruler and for having have of his math book pages torn out no thanks to his dad and Michael. He had stayed behind for a while just to have a word and copy down the lines 'I must not break school equipment and I must not rip pages out of my maths book ' 100 times.  
_/ Why am I always getting beaten up, told off or put in detention for no reason? It's not fair/ _He went into the toilets and looked at his face. His face was bruised and he had a black eye to show where his father had beaten him _/Why can't I be someone else? Why can't I walk in someone else's shoes for one day/_ Yugi punched the mirror and started to cry. He hated his life; ever since his mother died his dad had started to abuse him.

It was 12 years ago that Yugi's mother had died in a car crash. He remembered seeing his mum in hospital and the funeral.  
" Dad" Yugi had asked his dad the day his mum died " where's mother gone?"  
" She's gone to heaven where she'll be looked after angels," his father said sadly, pointing at the sky while holding Yugi's hand.  
" Is she coming back?"  
" No she's with them now. She'll be fine, don't worry little one she'll be safe."

After spending some time in the toilets, thinking about his childhood, Yugi finally left the toilets and walked out the school doors and out through the archway.  
" Hey there's the little runt!" Someone yelled from behind him.  
" Let's get him!" Yugi turned round and saw Michael and his friends Scott and Liam running towards him.  
_/ Uh oh. I better get outta here before they catch up with me/_ Yugi though and he started to run like the wind. He took a short cut through the park and hid up a tree.

The park was a beautiful place, it was one of Yugi's favourite places to get away from his fathers beatings. The green grass was neatly cut, the lake was as clear as crystal, the benches were wooden and looked as though they had just been painted brown and the huge trees swayed in the gentle breeze and there green leaves still fresh with silver raindrops from that morning. He climbed up a tree and watched the 3 bullies run past, looking around to see where he had gone. They had no idea that Yugi was up a tree.  
" I've looked for him everywhere but I can't find him anywhere," Scott sighed sitting down on the bench, tired from running round the park.  
" He's got to be here somewhere are you sure you checked everywhere?" Michael barked sounding a little bit annoyed while Liam ran to him " Well?"  
" I can't find him!"  
" He must of escaped come on guys we'll deal with him tomorrow," Michael frowned as he and the bullies left. Yugi sighed in relief.  
_/ Phew. I'm glad I can climb up trees to escape them/_ Yugi thought happily as he carefully climbed down the tree. He stayed in the park for a while feeding the ducks his sandwiches from lunch that he didn't eat because he wasn't hungry. Yugi sighed and looked at his watch and gasped.  
" 3:00 already! I'm supposed to be home in 10 minutes I'll never make it!" And with that he grabbed his bag and ran off home.

It had been raining as Yugi ran home; his clothes and his hair were soaked but he didn't care.  
_/ I hope Ivy isn't in today. I'm already late and if she finds out I am who knows what she'll do to me /_ Yugi though sadly staring up at the front door.

Ivy was his dad's girl friend. She had pale white skin, black hair (tied in a bun with chopsticks in it) and brown eyes. She had been going out with Yugi's dad for five months now and they were thinking about getting married. Yugi didn't like Ivy that much because she would beat him for no reason and she would make him do whatever she wanted, but if he didn't she'd make sure he would get a good beating from his dad.

Yugi slowly opened the door. He looked up but saw Ivy looking down at him with her hand on her hips.  
"Where have you been! " Ivy screamed slapping him hard round the face "You're 5 minutes late! " Yugi lowered his head and murmured.  
" I was at the park," Ivy slapped him twice as hard.  
" What do you think you were doing there! You have chores to do you lazy son of a bitch!" And with that she dragged him up the stairs then she threw him into the bathroom. "Clean the bathroom shrimp and make sure it's clean and sparkling but if I don't see this bathroom clean in the next half hour, well you know what happens. See you then wimp," Ivy smiled evilly kicking him hard in the stomach before returning downstairs to watch some TV. Yugi slowly recovered from his hit to the stomach then he got up and started moping the blue tiled bathroom floor.

Yugi sat on the mattress in the cold attic; he had finished cleaning the bathroom and was now starring at a photo in his hand. The photo was of his mum dad and himself when he was a baby at the park, he smiled remembering that wonderful day.

It had been a hot summers day when they had the picnic and to celebrate Yugi's 4th birthday both his parents had a picnic with family and friends. However the picnic was soon spoilt by the rain so they went home, but that was also the day Yugi's mum was hit by a car, unfortunately she tragically died in the hospital as soon as she arrived. Yugi wiped back the tears that fell down his cheeks and he gazed out the window, it was dark now and he knew he dad would be home soon.  
_/ He'll probably be drunk again when he gets home/ _Yugi thought sadly walking over to the mattress, getting ready to go to bed when he heard a car drive into the courtyard _/Oh no he's back. /_ Yugi quickly went under the covers pretending to be asleep when he heard loud stomps coming up the stairs.  
" Where are you, you little bitch" Said Yugi's father Steven in a drunken sort of way. Steven slammed the door open and went over to were Yugi was, Yugi trembled in fear as his father got closer and closer. Suddenly Steven took off the thin blanket Yugi was hiding in and grabbed him by the chest.  
" You were trying to escape doing chores again. WEREN'T YOU! " Steven yelled holding Yugi up by the shirt.  
" No," Yugi murmured.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" Tears started to fall from Yugi's eyes.  
" I said no," Yugi sobbed.  
" How dare you say no to me you bitch!" Yugi was violently thrown on floor; his back slammed against the wall. Soon after his father Steven began to beat him.

For hours and hours Yugi screamed in pain as each punch, kick and throw damaged his body. It was dark by the time his dad had finished, Yugi shivered on the floor in his pain as Steven took several deep breaths.  
" That's enough for tonight you little bitch. But if Ivy tells me that you've been trying to avoid chores again, you're going to wish you were never born," and with that he gave Yugi a hard kick in the stomach before leaving the attic.

Yugi lay on the dusty attic floor, he tried to move but it hurt too much. He crawled over to the mattress where he slept and took out a photo from under the mattress; he sat lay down then he had a look at it. It was of his mum, dad and himself when he was tiny, it was taken a week before his mother died, it reminded Yugi of what life was like before his father was abusive before Ivy came along. Yugi cried holding the photo close.  
" I miss you mother, I wish you were here," He cried sadly. Yugi slowly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Yami's Kitten: Finished finally.  
Sapphire: Took you long enough ¬.¬ .  
Yami: Comes in angry YAMI'S KITTEN WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO YUGI!  
Yami's Kitten: Err... I think I better go runs off and Yami chases her.  
Yami: COME BACK HERE!  
Sapphire: Sighs.


End file.
